Hawk Who Soars through Stormy Skies
by Crowfeather's Dream
Summary: ..I felt a strong attraction to him. Who wouldn’t be attracted? He had long, smooth fur and powerful muscles. His eyes had a gentle golden glow, but they were always narrowed in suspicion when they turned to me. SLASH HawfrostxStormfur


**WARNING: This story contains a Slash pairing. **

Yes, you heard right. Me and a couple other people were just talking about this on WarriorsWish, and I decided to write a slash StormxHawk one-shot. RavenxBarley is still the best, though. This is my first attempt at writing slash, and it probably won't be the last.

I'll ask you all nicely. Please do not flame this story with "EWWW, that's so gross!" You are perfectly entitled to your own opinions, but if you don't like slash, or if you don't like this pairing, then don't read the story. Just read my warning at the top of the page and walk away. However, if you must flame, then keep in mind that I keep all of my flames on my profile so I can sit there and laugh at them every once in a while. People flame for lack of better things to do. So don't waste everyone's time.

* * *

Stormfur and his she-cat friend were sitting beneath one of the willow trees that grew only on RiverClan territory. They were sharing tongues, purring contentedly. I felt a stab of jealousy burn in my chest, and I flexed my powerful claws. That Tribe she-cat didn't deserve a cat like Stormfur.

I licked my chest, soothing the ruffled fur. Ever since Stormfur had come home from the journey, I felt a strong attraction to him. Who wouldn't be attracted? He had long, smooth fur and powerful muscles. His eyes had a gentle golden glow, but they were always narrowed in suspicion when they turned to me.

My father ridiculed me for my infatuation with the tom. He called in unnatural and ordered me to stop. I had tried to stop staring at him. No cat could have tried harder! But wherever his paws walked, mine always followed. When he stood next to me on rare occasion, his mixed smell of the old forest, the mountains, Brook, ThunderClan and RiverClan clouded my mind and suffocated me.

However, there was a tiny sliver in my mind that hated Stormfur. _Accept him, _it said, _and you'll never be deputy! When Leopardstar dies and Mistyfoot becomes leader, she'll be sure to choose Stormfur over you. _I had tried. I gave Mothwing the false dream to report at the Gathering. A part inside of me knew she would blow it, since she didn't really believe in StarClan, and found it hard to lie to other cats. What a kittypet. I had been glad when the most of the Clan dismissed the dream, but at the back of my mind still lurked an aching disappointment.

I sighed and laid my head on my paws, watching the two cats groom each other's fur. If I had my way that would be me with Stormfur, and Brook would be on her way back to the mountains with her tail between her legs. But Stormfur would never accept me, just as I couldn't accept him, for the sake of my ambition.

A deep growl rose in my throat, though I made sure it didn't become too loud. Stormfur's time in ThunderClan with those stupid she-cats Leafpool and Squirrelflight must have poisoned his mind. I could always tell in dreams when Brambleclaw had fallen out with that foolish ginger warrior. I had told him once at a Gathering to forget about her if she couldn't accept me, but he simply pushed me away. My lip curled. Squirrelflight had formed a noticeable rift between me and Brambleclaw, and now she had done it again. Except this time, it was Stormfur who turned from me, not my half-brother.

A movement in the bushes startled me, and I was immediately on guard. A tawny streak of fur shot out from the undergrowth, racing towards the ShadowClan border. I watched with narrowed eyes as Brook, ever the show-off for Stormfur, leaped to her paws and sprang after it. Stormfur followed closely. I slipped quietly and quickly after them, making no sound as I glided over the earth.

I watched as Stormfur and Brook raced side-by-side, the squirrel barely a mouse-length ahead of them. But then, Stormfur skidded to a stop as if a line of ShadowClan's strongest warriors had appeared from the pines. But Brook kept running, and, with a mighty leap, caught the squirrel and killed it with a quick bite. Stormfur yowled something in a desperate tone, but I wasn't paying attention.

Now was my chance! Though the majority of the Clan had not believed in Mothwing's dream, there were those that still did. If I brought Brook forward for stealing prey from ShadowClan, Leopardstar would banish her, since she had never really wanted the outsider in RiverClan anyways. But as I watched Brook, looking puzzled, return to Stormfur, my heart plummeted.

Stormfur wouldn't stay in RiverClan if I caught Brook. He would go with her wherever she went. Whether it was back to the mountains or back to ThunderClan, he would always follow her everywhere. I closed my eyes, and saw my father's face sneering at me. A shiver ran down my spine. If I let this chance go, my father would kill me for being so weak. Though I tried to hide it, I feared him above all else.

Placing a snarl on my lips and a furious fire blazing in my eyes, I shouldered through a clump of ferns. "What do you think you're doing?" I paced forward to confront Stormfur and Brook. "You stole that prey from ShadowClan." My voice was a mere hiss. "Just wait and see what happens when I report this to Leopardstar. Come with me back to camp. Now." Without waiting to see if they followed my orders, I whipped around and stalked away, my heart pounding like a woodpecker beating against a tree.

I had chosen my ambition over affection. I lifted my chin as I walked along. My father would have no need to be disappointed with me tonight. I could already hear his soft, silky purr echoing in my head.

_Well done, Hawkfrost._

* * *

I cut the scene down a lot, I know. But I didn't want to write a whole one-and-a-half pages of talking, when anyone could just take Sunset off their shelf and start reading it. In case anyone wanted to know, the confrontation is on page 217. I used it as a little bit of reference.

I decided to make it so Hawkfrost is afraid of Tigerstar. I mean, most 'bad guys' are afraid of a higher-ranking bad guy, right? Well, at least in the stories that I read. Look at how Darkstripe and Blackfoot groveled to Tigerstar in The Darkest Hour.

Read and review. I'd like to see other people's opinions on this. And remember, no flames, please.

-_Reddy_


End file.
